


《爱人如己》

by wed339



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M, Top England (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wed339/pseuds/wed339
Summary: For all the law is made complete in one word, even in this, have love for your neighbour as for yourself. ——GALATIANS 5:14
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia), England/Scotland/Wales (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	《爱人如己》

不列颠的天气向来没那么好，那怕午夜，下弦月朦胧的微光也被乌云掩盖大半。柯克兰公爵与往常一样早已在自己的寝殿睡下，被遣走的仆从静默地站在门外，神志不清。房间内留下的烛光跳动，躺在床上的人翻了个身，如果有任何人注意到他紧锁的眉头和跳动的眼睑，就会知道他并没有熟睡——莫名的不安，在背后慢慢扩散，从微小的不适肆虐至如芒在背。说不上来，柯克兰公爵握紧放在枕边的拳头，无法言喻……直到来自窗户的异动打断他不定的心神。下一秒他就坐起身来，仿佛身体早已为这一秒的反应做出了许久的准备，一气呵成的流畅，左手抽出压在枕下的燧火枪，准星直指声音来源的方向。被撩开的窗帘映出一缕单薄的人影。  
  
“你是谁？”眯起眼看，逆着微弱的光他只看到一个模糊不清的……他几乎什么也没看到。而这位无名的闯入者在夜间的视力显然要比柯克兰公爵好上许多，他看到对方手中的火枪便立刻举起了自己的双手，按照往常，被人用枪口直指他一定会拔出腰间的枪回指过去，可惜现在他的腰间连把剑都没有，说来话长。在这短暂沉默的对峙中，柯克兰公爵不禁暗自惊异，心里猜测对方的来头，并且焦躁于对方还没有回答自己的发问。  
  
“如何没记错的话……”无比喑哑的声音从齿间飘出，好在来者也没有让高贵的柯克兰公爵等待太久。那是一副生锈的嗓子，就如同用刀尖划过玻璃那样令人难受。这样破损的发声让人难辨本音，柯克兰公爵一时还猜不出到底是谁，他微微侧头，挪动身体，想借着远处的烛光再看得清楚一些。可惜闯入者好像一点也不惧怕枪口，刚才举起的双手也似乎只是出于戏谑或者示好的行为，他还大胆地打量着坐在床上的柯克兰公爵，缓慢地向床边移动着，语气带着些笑意，“这好像是我的房间。”  
  
说话间，那人的胸膛已和枪口近在咫尺，带着尾音发颤的语调，后半句话一出足以让柯克兰公爵手足发麻。不知何时开始颤抖的左手赶紧将枪口移开好像生怕走火似的，同时他心中也了然对方已经将他瞠目结舌的神色尽收眼底，他抄起烛台印亮烛心，将烛光凑近些，那人将双臂缓缓放下，瘦弱的身体上套着破烂肮脏的衣服，消瘦的脸颊上布满晒伤，还有尘土的灰、淤血的紫、结痂伤口的红、眼下的青，却自始至终都保持勉强的笑意。除了他还能有谁，柯克兰公爵早该笃定他没有猜错。  
  
“苏格兰？”疑问句。他翘起的嘴角像是僵在脸颊，紧皱的眉头似乎在忍耐着什么，金发脏得快要看不出原本的颜色，一缕缕地黏在一起，只有灰绿色瞳孔中映出跳动的烛光，倒显得更有一些生气。柯克兰公爵吞下了这个意味不明的疑问，注视着眼前的人有太多话都如鲠在喉，他现在只能说出如此这般的回答，“亚瑟……”这真是他见过最难看的笑。  
  
然后站着的人便扑向柔软的床铺，一头栽在阿历斯特尔·柯克兰公爵的腿上。  
  
这一觉像是往常一样没睡好，柯克兰船长醒来虽然感觉到自己躺在柔软舒适的床榻上，但从肩膀到后背的酸痛似乎也竭尽所能地告诉他，他“睡着”的时候就没动过一下，也不是没有可能。试着睁开眼努力聚焦，房间内的昏暗让他感到舒适，手臂支撑着身体翻个身，他看到阳光被厚重的窗帘挡着，眯着眼睛注视，外面似乎是白天。目光往左移动，接着环顾四周，“我的天……”所有映入眼帘的都是价值不菲的值钱货，船长的目光最终停留在地毯上，“能卖不少钱。”这是他得出的结论，声音不大，嘟嘟囔囔地哼着，期间终于坐起来。掀开被子，手指蹭到穿在身上的衣服……他用手捏捏料子，低头思索，这跟他之前穿的麻布衣服一点都不一样，或许是丝绸的，到腿的长度还带着蕾丝提花的装饰——也只有那些该死的、娘们儿一样的英格兰贵族才会穿。想到这里他翻了个白眼，踉踉跄跄地跳下床，赤脚踩在柔软的地毯上感觉真好。绕过床径直走到梳妆台前的船长，根本看不清面前镜中的自己到底是个什么模样，不过他的确看到了桌面上被小心翼翼放在天鹅绒上的戒指，中间的那枚，托上嵌的宝石有他的眼珠子那么大，他睁大眼睛拿起来只看了一眼，果断放进自己的嘴里。然后拿起另一枚，上面刻着繁琐的图案，身为海盗的船长只在意它到底是不是纯金的，用牙齿咬一下，他赶紧把它戴在手指上，还含着一枚的嘴巴含糊不清地说着：“爱死这些自恋狂贵族了。”继续往前走，椅子上放着一叠衣服，船长伸手扒拉几下，撇撇嘴对衣服的款式表示不屑，“典型软骨头穿的。”说着看到自己身上穿的玩意儿，不情愿地套上裤子把衬衫塞进里面又拿起那件礼服般的外套。  
  
他低头看了眼身上的衣服，没有鞋，不过也无所谓，有些得意的神情仿佛在说，暂且就这样吧，待会儿去当掉那金戒指，他会搞一身合适自己的行头，然后去找个酒馆，叫两三个风骚的妓女舒舒服服地陪自己喝个够。想到这里，嘴里不禁哼起不知从哪儿学来的调子往窗边走去，一把拉开窗帘，光亮立刻充斥整个房间，船长看着窗外大片绿地和远处的成队士兵，丝毫不担心在跳出窗外之后一切都有可能发生的事实，双手扶住窗框，一只腿抬起来已经跨到了外面。  
  
门被推开，然后一个声音紧跟着，“你在干什么？”那声音柯克兰船长发誓他不想听到，尽管已经知道声音的主人是谁，但他还是转过头，映入眼帘的是一个站在门口，端着放茶具的托盘、红发、留着可笑的鬓角、六七英尺高的男人。口音高贵得让英格兰海盗听得快要留下动容的眼泪，除非是知道底细，不然大概谁也猜不到那家伙是苏格兰人，对，英格兰船长以前一直都那么称呼他，苏格兰。两人目光对视几秒又移开，船长看着男人只是默不作声走过去将手中的东西放到桌上，干脆收回了刚才已经伸出去的腿，把口中的戒指随便吐到地上，对着男人装模作样地行礼，“尊敬的柯克兰殿下——”不知何时苏格兰还在用着这可笑的名字，不过很适合他就是了，常年在海上的船长也对此略有耳闻，毕竟面前这位“柯克兰公爵”名声在外。  
  
说来话长，不过还不至于长到让柯克兰船长忘记，这是他的房间——好吧，曾经是。鉴于它似乎早已有了新的主人，船长看了面前的人一眼。无话可说。红发的男人拉开椅子不紧不慢地沏茶，瞥了一眼站在那边的金发，“听你说话就像听生锈的剑划过镜面，简短地说，令人无法忍受。”被如此评价的当事人却丝毫不以为然地耸耸肩，“坐下来，喝杯茶。”船长把手臂上的衣服扔到地上，他本想离开，但是看到了桌上的奶油泡芙，他决定坐一会儿。跟拳头差不多大，船长低头看着手中的点心，暗自质疑这软绵绵的东西能不能饱腹，抬头瞄了一眼面前的红发贵族已经端起茶杯。一口咬下去，奶油从泡芙里溢出来掉在桌上，沾到船长的嘴角，入口即化的口感，甜腻的奶油让他的饥饿感瞬间复苏，两眼都写满了好吃，第二口吃掉了剩余半个，舔掉手指上的糖霜和奶油，他拿起了第二个、第三个，和往常一样根本不在意自己甲缝里的黑色污垢。或许是因为他真的饿了，或许是因为这玩意儿如他所想的确难以饱腹，船长吃得很快，放在昂贵骨瓷杯子里的茶也很解腻，不一会儿盘中的泡芙就少了三分之二，白色的糖霜沾到他的嘴角和脸颊，在焦糖色皮肤的衬托下显得尤为明显。原本只是随意地瞄了一眼而已，但向来自傲的船长却看到面前男人依旧端着茶碟，手指已经放在茶柄许久却也没有喝上一口，垂着眼，嘴角满含笑意，不知在想些什么。说不出由来的，船长莫名地感到被挑衅。  
  
“怎么？”他来不及咽下口中的食物、擦掉嘴角的残渣，便开口质问道，灰色的眼睛直直地盯着苏格兰人，他希望自己的手里可以有一把直至对方咽喉的刀。而面对这样暗含巨大敌意的话语，好似被威胁的柯克兰殿下并没有收起他的笑意，而是更加直白地看向亚瑟·柯克兰，连眉眼都是弯的，他打量着亚瑟·柯克兰脸上的斑驳，开口：“我只是在想……现在真的不是‘黄金时代’了，嗯？”笑意加深，苏格兰的柯克兰殿下将茶杯放回桌上，蓝色的眼睛微眯着，显示出他对于调谑面前的家伙饶有兴趣，“‘伟大’的海盗时期，那些满载荣耀的日子，你们穿着破烂的衣服、拿着生了锈的弯刀，抢劫。”  
  
“我想干什么就干什么，想什么时候干就什么时候干。”说着前半句话时，身为海盗的船长扔掉手中没吃完的东西，到后半句话出口的时候，他随手带倒茶具，红色的茶浸染在红色基调的地毯上并不明显。可惜那只是柯克兰公爵众多骨瓷中不值一提的一套，不过这回击的姿态也足以让苏格兰敛容屏气，一字一句对着面前他的兄弟，以兄长的口吻说：“是时候成熟一些了，亚瑟。”  
  
“我能来，”年轻的船长似乎对于苏格兰口中所谓“成熟”做作姿态不屑一顾，“当然可以想什么时候走就什么时——”  
  
“不，你不会。”柯克兰公爵撇撇嘴，目光睥睨，语气相当笃定地打断了亚瑟·柯克兰的话，他享受地审视着虚张声势的海盗被打断后流露出些许惊愕，继续说道，“你看，就私人角度而言，我基本上可以说是完全不了解你，亚瑟。但有一点，我十分确定。”他看着亚瑟·柯克兰动动嘴唇也还是默不作声，便继续气定神闲的说完。“与皇室切断联系将近三百年、那怕一度被通缉也不能驱使他‘回家’的英格兰，现在却一声不响地回来了，为什么。”柯克兰殿下说到这里停顿了一下，或许是因为对自己的猜测太过自信，他用陈述的语气留下一个疑问，嘴角又附上似有似无、意味不明的微笑，扬起下颚，注视着那张斑驳的脸和那对苍白干裂的嘴唇吐不出话的模样，“只是个人猜测，我想他一定是遇到了什么……不同寻常的事情，甚至是棘手的麻烦，连他自己都无法解决，挣扎犹豫了许久，最后可以说是走投无路——他回来了。所以你现在坐在我的面前。”  
  
船长说不出话来，大约是因为面前人的嘴脸就像是他曾遇到的那些个西班牙、法国、荷兰的贵族猪猡一样，傲慢得让他忍不住想要割断他们的喉咙……英格兰出身的船长的确还记得自己曾立誓绝不杀任何一个同乡人，而面前红发的苏格兰，他的名字是什么来着，船长咬着牙跟，意识不到自己的表情有多勉强。不过苏格兰的柯克兰殿下可都看到了，他安慰似的对亚瑟·柯克兰笑笑，这次总算和善一些，“但是没关系，我会帮你的，亚瑟。”  
  
“条件是？”之前他在海上还声名赫赫的时候，海盗亚瑟·柯克兰从不屑于和那些道貌岸然的无用贵族们做什么交易谈什么条件，通常解决问题的都是一把弯刀，把刀刃架在他们的肩膀上，贪生怕死的贵族就会答应他提出的所有要求。这次例外。虽然他记不得苏格兰的名字，但他知道面前的人不会好心到免费伸出援手。所以这次暂且算是苏格兰占到了上风。只见他用手托着脸颊，再次打量起亚瑟·柯克兰，“嗯……”好像在盘算些什么，另一只手抬起来对着亚瑟·柯克兰的脸指点，“你脸上的这些，在国王的诞辰宴会之前可以恢复吗？”  
  
船长皱眉，不懂这句话的意思。  
  



End file.
